Michael Carter-Williams
Michael Carter-Williams (born October 10, 1991) is an American professional basketball player who currently plays for the Philadelphia 76ers of the National Basketball Association(NBA). He was drafted 11th overall in the 2013 NBA Draft by the 76ers, after playing college basketball for the Syracuse Orange. An ESPN draft outlook ranked Carter-Williams as the top point guard prospect and #8 prospect overall. High School Carter-Williams attended Hamilton-Wenham Regional High School in Hamilton, Massachusetts as a freshman. He was 5'9" as a freshman, and led his team and conference in scoring with 20 points per game. He transferred to the boarding school St. Andrew's in Barrington, Rhode Island where he lived in a dormitory during his final three years of high school.4 In his three years as a starter, he averaged 25.4 points per game.5 As a senior he averaged 23.2 points, 8.3 rebounds and 5.5 assists per game. He committed to attend Syracuse and play on the basketball team after his sophomore season in high school.6 He visited colleges in August after his sophomore year in 2009 and received scholarship offers from Syracuse, Providence, Virginia Tech, Florida State, Virginia, Notre Dame, and Clemson among others.6 He played on the same AAU team with current Sixers teammate, center Nerlens Noel.[7] College Career Carter-Williams had eight double-double games (points-assists) in the 2012–13 regular season. He did not have a double-double game in 2011–12. He led the nation in assists per game in January 2013 with 9.2 per game; he finished the regular season ranked third in assists with 7.7 per game. College statistics College career highs Assists: 16 against Monmouth (12/8/12) Points: 24 against Indiana (3/28/13) NBA career Carter-Williams was selected 11th overall in the 2013 NBA draft by the Philadelphia 76ers.9 Carter-Williams, along with Nerlens Noel, were both officially signed by the 76ers on September 24, 2013.10 On October 30, 2013, in his NBA debut, he recorded 22 points, 12 assists, 7 rebounds, and 9 steals (the most steals ever made by a rookie on debut) in a 114-110 win over the Miami Heat.11 Less than a week later, he had a 26 point, 10 assist performance in a 107-104 win over the Chicago Bulls. He was subsequently named the Player of the Week his first week in the NBA, an achievement last achieved by Shaquille O'Neal in 1992.12 On November 9, 2013, Carter-Williams recorded a career-high 13 assists to go with 21 points in a 127-125 double overtime loss to Cleveland.13 On December 3, 2013, he recorded his first triple-double with 27 points, 12 rebounds, and 10 assists in 47 minutes in a 126-125 double overtime victory over the Orlando Magic. Rookie Victor Oladipo of the Magic also recorded his first career triple-double in the same game, marking the first and only time in NBA history that two rookies have recorded triple-doubles in the same game.14 The last time that two players had recorded their first career triple-doubles in the same game was when Detroit Pistons Donnie Butcher and Ray Scott did it on March 14, 1964 (they were not rookies). It was also the first time that two opponents had recorded triple-doubles in the same game since Caron Butler andBaron Davis had done so on November 23, 2007.15 Carter-Williams was named the Eastern Conference Rookie of the Month for games played in October and November 2013. He led all rookies in scoring (17.2 ppg), assists (7.3 apg), steals (2.92 spg) and minutes (36.2 mpg) over this stretch.16 He was again named Eastern Conference Rookie of the Month for games of January 2014. During January he led all rookies in scoring (16.5 ppg), and ranked second in rebounding (5.6 rpg), assists (5.6 apg) and minutes (33.3 mpg).17 During the month of February, Carter-Williams participated in the BBVA Rising Stars Challenge and the Taco Bell Skills Challenge with fellow rookie Victor Oladipo.18 On March 10, 2014, Carter-Williams recorded his 2nd career triple double with 23 points, 10 assists, and a career high 13 rebounds in a 110 to 123 loss to the New York Knicks.19 He became the only rookie in 76ers franchise history to record two triple doubles in a season. Personal life arter-Williams is the son of Mandy and Zach Zegarowski and Earl and Rosa Williams.5 He has a younger sister and two younger brothers. Category:Roster